


Celebration

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [15]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, based on a Justice League au with a friend, cross over?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Mercury invites Carlos over to the Kents for Christmas but Carlos is nervous about how the Kents will view him.
Relationships: carlos valentine/casey (death)/Clark Kent
Series: 365 project [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 1





	Celebration

Carlos raised an eyebrow as he looked at Mercury. “Only if you want to you don’t-”

“No it’s fine I just, I don’t know don’t you only want family?” He frowned as he looked at the invite. Mercury frowned as he rubbed the back of his head touching the fuzz there. “Well, I kind of see you like family and stuff.” He shrugs “I mean you treat me like I’m not a clone or some experiment and better than Clark.” He mumbled. Carlos frowns before he hugs him. Mercury hugged back, pressing his head against his shoulder. Carlos pulls away with a small smile. “Of course I’ll go, I’ll tell Casey as well.” Mercury smiles nodding before flying up and waving bye. Carlos waved bye before he saw Mercury fly off. He sighs as he looks back at the invitation before slipping on a pair of shoes. He put the invite in a bag and headed out. 

He shifted nervously as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Are you sure they are going to like me?” Carlos sighs as he runs a hand through his hair before redoing his tie again. Casey sighs as he looks at Carlos in the mirror. His hair was in a high bun as usual but with a braid wrapped around the base with some flowers. “Carlos you looked amazing as always if anyone should be worried it should be me.” Casey sighs as he gently takes the tie from Carlos’s hand and undoes the first two buttons. Carlos scoffs. “You are miles better than me I mean look at you.” Carlos turned around and grabbed his hand. “Casey you are stunning.” 

“So are you.” He smiles, brushing Carlos’s hair back. Carlos huffs a bit before nuzzling his hand. “They’ll love both of us and if they don’t it doesn’t matter we are going to be there for Mercury.” Casey kisses his forehead. Carlos nods as Casey opens a portal. Carlos follows through. They both stepped out in front of a small farmhouse. He blinks seeing Mercury pacing back and forth before seeing them. He smiles and rushes over. “Hey.” Carlos smiles holding up some gift bags. “Sorry, we didn’t bring any food.” 

“It’s fine” he smiles as he hugs him. He hugs back smiling as Casey takes the gift bags. “I’m glad you guys are here.” He smiles. He nods, pulling away before frowning seeing Clark stepping out with wide eyes. “Let's head in, it's kind of cold,” Carlos said. Mercury nods as he grabs his hand leading him in. Clark waved high moving a bit out of the way. Casey looked at him before stepping in. “Ma, this is Carlos and his boyfriend Casey,” Mercury said, walking over to Martha Kent. Carlos waved a bit nervously. “Hello, I'm glad you two are joining us.” She said as she hugged them. Carlos hugs back and Casey hugs back awkwardly, not used to sudden contact. “Jon is out in the back. Clark was helping him with the wood.” Mercury nods as he heads out through the back door. Carlos sighs as he sees Clark talking to Jonathan. “Hey pa, this is Carlos and his boyfriend Casey,” Carlos smiles and holds out his hand. Jon smiles and shakes his hand before shaking Casey’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet both of you.” Jon smiles. “Same to you.” Carlos smiles. “Do you guys have a tree where I can put the gifts?” Casey said holding gift bags. “Yeah we have a tree, Clark why don’t you show them where I can handle the rest.” Clark nods as he goes inside. Carlos sighs following him. He could tell that Clark was tense and he honestly was not excited for the moment when both of them would be alone together. “The tree is nice,” Carlos said as Casey puts the gifts down. “Yeah.” Clarks sighs. “Mercury, why don’t you show Casey around the farm.” Mercury goes to protest “I haven’t seen farm animals in a while it would be nice.” Casey smiles. Mercury nods and heads out with Casey following him. 

Carlos looks at Clark who was frowning. “What are you doing here.” His voice was hushed. Carlos frowns “Mercury asked me too.” Clark frowned and Carlos could see the different situations Clark was trying to think through on why or even how Mercury would ask him to come. “I’m not here to fuck up whatever you have here. I know you want whatever is going on between us to remain hidden.” Carlos sighs frustrated. “It isn’t that I’m-” 

“You are worried about the league and your parents. I get it, it is fine Clark but you haven’t even told Mercury when I asked you to.” Clark frowns “I didn’t want to tell him because-”   
“I don’t care, let's just not talk about this today okay. I don't want to ruin this for Mercury and your other ki-” 

“My brothers.” Carlos' eyes twitched as he scowled. “Yeah, whatever.” He throws his hands up and walks away. He heads outside and sits down on the porch. “Everything alright?” Jon said as he walked over holding stacks of wood in his arms. Carlos looked up before nodding. “Just waiting for Casey to come back.” Jon frowns but nods. “Care to help me with the fireplace in the meantime?” Carlos gets up with a smile “Yeah, I don’t mind.” He took half of the wood from Jon and followed him inside. They walked in silence before Carlos put the wood into the fireplace. “I can light them.” Jon raised an eyebrow putting him in as well. “Watch.” Carlos smiled as he took off his gloves and touched the wood. His hand started to be covered in flames before it lit the wood on fire. He pulled away and the flames on his hand died down. “There.” he smiles, slipping his glove back on. Jon smiles “well I’m sure that comes in handy a lot.” Carlos laughs “more than you know.” Carlos smiles. 

The whole night went well with Carlos helping Martha in the kitchen once it came out that he was actually a chief. It also helped that Carlos had bought expensive things as gifts explaining that he didn’t really know what to get on short notice. The others still enjoyed their gifts with Mercury more excited about the fact that he got a new leather jacket, shades, and tools for his legs. They didn’t leave until it was well past the next day with a smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
